


What Makes Him Happy

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Tony comes home late and uncommunicative.  The next day he confesses that he isn’t happy where he is in his life.  While you don’t have the answers for him, there is one thing that makes him happy.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	What Makes Him Happy

Tony had come home late. It wasn’t unusual. Between Avenging, public events, and his addiction to his lab, you were often asleep before he had even arrived home at the end of his day.

The difference was last night he had appeared a little beat up and bruised and generally exhausted. Normally he had his injuries taken care of before he got home. Last night he was still in his torn clothes with open wounds. When you’d tried to help patch him up he’d brushed you off, telling you it was nothing.

Then he’d crawled into bed naked and just crashed, which was the weirdest part of all.

It was late when you woke. The sun was already up and FRIDAY had drawn the curtains so that the light streamed in, directly on your face. You rolled over, covering your eyes with your arm. “FRIDAY, you jerk.” You grumbled.

There was soft laughter beside you and Tony rolled over and draped his arm over you. “Don’t call her a jerk,” he teased. “She’s really petty.”

You opened your eyes and blinked at him. “Hey, Tony. You okay?”

He wrinkled his nose. “Yeah. Sorry if I worried you. Just exhausted.” He said. “I think I’m getting too old for the whole Iron Man thing. It takes it out of me too much. I just don’t know what I’d do with myself if I stop.”

“What do you want to do?” You asked.

The corner of his mouth twitched, almost forming a grimace. “I don’t know. I always had this thing in my head that I’d have kids by now and we’d have a farm. We don’t have any kids and I don’t know anything about farming.”

“Since when has not knowing something held you back?” You asked, trailing your fingers down his side.

“Yeah. I could learn. I guess learning is one thing you can do with my retirement.

You placed a gentle kiss on the dip of his clavicle and began to kiss along his collarbone. “You gotta do what makes you happy.”

“You make me happy,” Tony teased, poking your stomach, “Do I get to do you?”

You smirked at him. “What did I just say?”

Tony wrapped his arms around your waist and rolled, pulling you so you were lying directly on top of him. You propped yourself up using your elbows on his chest and looked down at him, as he kneaded your ass. “You know what, honey?” He said looking up into your eyes. “I think maybe you should ride me.”

“Oh, really? Telling me what to do are you?”

He smirked and gave your ass a tap. “Oh, also. I think we should smoke a joint.”

“During?”

He nodded and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“So what you’re saying is, you want to get high while I do all the work?” You said, running your finger down his chest. “That me riding your dick while you smoke weed will make you happy?”

Tony grinned up at you and patted your thighs. “Yes. Yes, I do want to do that thing you just said.”

You reached over to the bedside table and pulled out your small selection of paraphernalia and spread them out over Tony’s chest. As you carefully lay out the papers and spread the shredded weed over them he looked up at you and grazed his fingers up and down your thighs. You rolled it and carefully lifted the not quite joint to your mouth, and as you ran your tongue along the edge of the paper you started to roll your hips against Tony.

You held out your handy work to show him and he chuckled and gripped your ass. “Very nice.”

You placed the joint between his lips and picked up the lighter, sparking it to life and holding it out. He took a large draw, making sure it was properly lit and you tossed the lighter onto the bedside table with the rest of the paraphernalia.

You leaned forward hovering over Tony and watching as he held the smoke in his lungs and that soft, far off look reached his eyes. As you watched the high settle in, you reached behind you and stroked the length of his cock, letting it harden under your hand. Tony smiled and blew the smoke up towards you, letting you inhale what he had released. You breathed in deeply and held it, letting the soft buzz from his second-hand smoke settle in, making you feel pleasantly light.

You released the smoke from your lungs and leaned down and kissed him. You took your time, slowing moving your lips with his. He sucked your bottom lip and when you went to pull back he dragged his teeth over it.

Tony hummed and took another draw as you moved down his body so that his cock was pressed against your pussy. You slid up and down his length, the head of his cock appearing and disappearing between your folds with each roll of your hips. Tony ran the hand that held the joint up and down your arm, letting the fragrant smoke swirl around you before he offered it to you. You took the end between your lips, pulling the smoke into your lungs before leaning down and sucking on his throat as you continued to hold it. A soft light feeling took you over, making you feel fuzzy and your head swim. When you released the smoke it formed a small cloud around you both before dissipating.

Tony’s Adam’s apple bobbed against your mouth as you sucked and bit at his skin. When you reached down and began to tease your thumb over the head of his cock, the groan that reverberated from deep within him vibrated against your lips.

“Are you trying to give me a hickey?” Tony asked, gripping the back of your neck.

You started giggling but didn’t actually answer him. He slapped your ass, cupping his hand so the sound of the crack was comically loud and made you both break down into giggles.

“Come here, you.” He said, taking your chin. He guided you back up to his mouth and kissed you ferociously, claiming your mouth as his. He pulled away and you looked down at him feeling lightheaded and a little unfulfilled. “Now, go suck my dick.”

You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from laughing. “Excuse me? How dare you, sir? I am a lady! Ask nicely!”

“No. Just do it.” He said picking up the joint and taking another draw.

“I shan’t.”

“Yes, you will. Go on.” He said, still holding the smoke in, so his voice was strained. He offered you the joint and you shook your head and dived down capturing his lips. He breathed the smoke into the kiss. Your whole body became light and tingly. You were both extremely turned on but also not quite present. Like your mind and body were working slightly out of synch with each other.

He pushed you away from him, playfully. “Go on.”

You started laughing and crawling down his body. “Okay, but I’m gonna use my teeth.”

“No!” Tony giggled as you pulled his boxers down and positioned yourself over his cock and snapped your teeth together, so they made a loud clacking noise. “Don’t you dare!”

You ran your tongue up his shaft and grazed your teeth along the sides of it.

“Honey! No!” He laughed, squirming under you. “Do it properly!”

“You’re so high right now.” You giggled, taking his cock in your hands and pumping his shaft.

He groaned and relaxed back. “I know I am. Fuck… I wanted to be. Please, use your mouth, you’re so good at it.”

“There’s the magic word.” You teased and took him into your mouth. You rolled your tongue down his length as you looked up at him. His muscles visibly relaxed with each bob of your head up and down his shaft. He patted your head and then just rested his hand there, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure swirling through him. You made a conscious effort to go slow for him and let him feel everything. Allowing him to be brought to climax over time.

You languidly sucked his cock, taking him deep down your throat so your lips pressed flush against his groin. You’d hold it as long as you could and then pull right back, sucking hard as you did. He started to moan and his breathing picked up a little as he rubbed the back of your neck.

“Hon… honey…” He gasped. “Babe… come around. I want to do you.”

You sat up and looked at him. The words he said didn’t quite make sense to you and looking at the soft look of pleasure on his face made you burst out laughing. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.”

He giggled and patted his chest. “69, baby.” He snuffed out the joint and moved everything away from both of us. You stood up on the bed and stepped over his head. When you looked down he stared back up at you and licked his lips.

“That is the best fucking view I’ve ever had,” he growled. His hands traveled up between your legs, letting his fingers tease over your pussy. When he slid them back down he pushed the back of your knees, forcing you to bend them. You carefully dropped down, positioning your cunt over his mouth. He roughly grabbed your ass cheeks, pulled them apart and plunged his face into your wetness. He worked his mouth like he was attempting to take the term ‘eating out’ literally. His teeth raked down your folds and his tongue lapped over them before pushing inside you.

You fell forward with a loud moan, pressing your face into his abs, muffling a cry. It felt like there was a ball of hot, unspent energy forming in your gut as your cunt tingled and your skin prickled. “Oh, fuck,” You groaned.

You lay panting against his stomach, clawing your fingers down his thighs and along his hips. He spanked your ass, making you jump forward a little. He pulled you back in place and clicked his fingers. You turned back to look at him and without removing his mouth from your cunt he pointed at his crotch.

You giggled and started to kiss along his stomach. You pushed your nose into his belly button and he squirmed and spanked you again making you giggle harder. You kissed down to his cock and swirled your tongue over its head. The salty tang of precome coated your taste buds and his cock twitched and jumped a little, making Tony hum into your cunt. The soft vibration of his lips on your clit made you shiver just a little. Taking his length back into his mouth you sucked up and down his shaft and palmed his perineum. He made a deep, guttural growl and his cock throbbed in your mouth. 

He picked up the pace and ferocity of his actions. Plunging two fingers into your cunt, he began to fuck you with them. At the angle he was working, they kept pressing directly on your g-spot. You squirmed above him whimpering into his cock as an orgasm began to build.

You seemed to start competing with each other. Your attention became focused directly on the things you each knew would get the other off as quickly as possible. You were moaning and panting as your orgasm built and threatened to break. It took all your effort to keep your attention on what you were doing. Sweat beaded on your bod but you never pulled away from him. You cupped his balls and tugged them as you deepthroated him. You groaned around his cock and he pushed you off him.

“Fuck, honey.” He gasped, rolling over and pushing you onto your back so your head hung over the end of the bed.

“I am going to make you come so hard.” He growled, as he hooked his elbow around your leg and thrust hard into you, pushing you further off the bed.

You gasped as he entered you and clenched around his cock. As you adjusted to him you started to giggle. “Okay. Sounds fun.”

He started pounding into you. Each thrust pushed you just that little bit further off the bed. You had to make a choice, hang off the end of the bed and brace your hands on the floor, or hold yourself up by clinging to Tony. You chose the latter, wrapping one arm around his neck and digging your fingers into his shoulder. With your free hand, you began to rub your clit in tight circles to bring on your orgasm.

Tony started kissing you again, hungrily and passionately. It brought you that much closer to your climax.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck, Tony. Tell me how much you love fucking me.” You groaned.

“I do love it. I love having my cock deep inside you, emptying in you. Fuck you feel amazing.” He growled. His words affected both of you. His thrusts picked up speed and you clenched, bearing down on him, so close it hurt.

You pinched your clit and it sent you over. You let go of him, falling back over the edge of the bed, your back arched in a perfect curve, your muscles clenched tight as they stretched and your head touched the ground. You cried out as you came, cursing his name.

Tony dug his fingers into your hips and slammed into you. “Fuck, yes. Take it.” He groaned and came. You could feel every pulse and twitch of his cock as it emptied in you.

He fell onto all fours and slipped out of you letting you slither down onto the floor. He looked over the edge of the bed and you both broke down into giggles.

“Hey, down there,” He chirped.

“Hey!” You chirped back.

You got up and went to the dresser grabbing an oversized shirt and slipping it on. When you turned, Tony was directly behind you and he pulled you into his arms. “I love you.” He hummed.

“Gross, don’t say it after sex.” You giggled and pecked his lips. “Gonna go eat. Got the munchies.”

You went upstairs and started digging around in the fridge. Tony came up behind you and pressed himself against your butt, pushing the fabric of the shirt up and gently stroking your skin.

“You don’t want any of that.” He said.

You stood and turned to face him and he stepped away from you going to the pantry and returning with a pack of blueberry pancake mix and slamming it on the counter.

“Yes! Tony, you’re the best!” You squealed going to get a bowl.

He grabbed you and pulled you against him, one hand pressed to the small of your back, the other holding your hand against his heart.

He started swaying to unheard music. “Honey, has it been long enough after sex to tell you I love you yet?”

You made a pointed glance over at the clock on the microwave and gave a short nod making Tony laugh.

“I guess it’s been long enough.”

He kissed you slowly and languidly. His tongue coaxing your lips apart and dipping into your mouth. He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

You were light-headed and a little dazed. “I love you too.” You hummed. “Are you happy?”

“Mm… yeah. Really happy.” You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms tightly around him. He felt warm. Like home. You danced.


End file.
